A Sparkling Secret
by hysterekal00
Summary: you always thought Edward was the perfect boyfriend, loving Bella to the end of the earth. Well, think agian. The true story of Twilight.


AN: So, this started by a conversation me and my friend had one day. It went like this.

Me: So, Phoenix, I have a theory.

Phoenix: A theory! Oh boy! What might this theory be?

Me: Eddie boy is gay.

Phoenix: I know, right! He is! I'm gonna write Stephanie Meyer and tell her! Dear Stephanie Meyer, Even though I greatly enjoy your series, I would like to inform you that your main character from the Twilight Saga is secretly gay.

Me: Yes, because he wears sweater vests and is the only known vampire to actually sparkle in the entire series.

We're weird. And yes, that is PhoenixRising78. So this is the Fanfiction that spawned from that conversation. Enjoy! XP

-Ash

"So, Edward," Emmett leaned up against the piano. "Jasper and I made a bet today."

I sighed and focused on the piano keys, churning out Esme's favorite song. "Am I supposed to care? You two always make bets."

"Ah, yes. But today our bet involves you." Emmett grinned evilly.

I felt my stomach churn nervously. "Did you come here to share it with me?"

"I did." Emmett laughed. "Jasper bet that you were gay."

I froze. How could they have known? I shook the thought from my head swiftly. "Why on earth would you think that?"

Emmett laughed. "Well, let's see- you wear sweater vests, you're always sitting at the piano, and you're the only one of us who sparkles! Oh, and your hair is too…I don't know….perfect!"

I bit my lip nervously. "So? That doesn't mean anything!"

Emmett stared at my face before bursting into deep peals of laughter. "You're messed up. But you better convince us that you're not, because I really don't want to lose this, and I'm sure you don't want Jasper to win…" His voice trailed off as he walked from the room, his laughter still sounding from the hallway as he passed.

I growled low and pounded my fists on the piano keys, wincing as the discordant sounds reverberated through the house. I sighed and collected my anger before returning to the music, trying not to attract attention to myself. The music seemed almost effortless, and it gave me time to think about the problem presented.

It was obvious that none of the girls already at the high school would work for this ruse, as my family would have assumed that I had fallen in love with them before now. That wouldn't work, then. And Jasper would be an issue too- the way he would be able to see if the emotions coming from me were real or fake. Maybe if I spread out a little, trying to find a girl that looked boyish enough that it would trick them all…I smiled to myself and focused back on the music. I would start my hunt for such a girl tomorrow.

The family piled into the back of my silver Volvo as Carlisle left for his work. Esme stood at the door, waving to us as we left, a smile as bright as the sun above showing us out of the driveway. I drove through the winding forest that surrounded us on both sides, silent as the two happy couples in the back stared dreamily into each other's eyes. I ground my teeth silently, hoping that my plan would work.

I pulled slowly into the parking lot of the school; looking bored at the same faces of girls I had seen every other time we had come to school, trying to focus less on the guys. My eyes roamed slowly over their long hair, over their eyes. I flickered back and forth from them fast enough that they wouldn't notice _the _Edward Cullen looking at them.

Then I saw her. She was obviously new, as I didn't recognize her face. She was not at all pretty, nor did she have good fashion sense, and I saw Alice flinch as she noticed her too. I kept my eyes on her face, as it was slightly round and boyish, and it reminded me of what I really liked. I beamed inwardly and started to craft a new plan in my head, one that would take all of my acting skills to pull off.

I walked smoothly into my biology class, sitting down at my regular table, pushing my books to the other side. I folded my arms against my chest and waited for the class to start, impatient. My mind was a million miles away with that girl, the one who I had chosen for the ploy. It wouldn't be easy, nor would I ever be happy for the rest of my life. But that was a small price to pay for my secret staying a secret.

I looked up as the last student walked in, my black eyes flickering to meet her brown ones. She blushed, the red blood pooling under her delicate skin and took the only empty seat-the one next to me. She smelled no different than any of the others in the classroom, so it was easy to ignore her. But if it was easy to ignore her, my family once more would not fall for my ruse. I had decided to pretend like she was my singer, the one whose blood smelled like heaven to you. It had happened to both Rosalie and Emmett that I knew of- Rosalie with Emmett himself, and Emmett with two random females off the streets. I smiled inwardly once more and started my act.

I glared at her with the most hate I could muster in my dark eyes, wanting her to gain the first impression that I hated her. I saw her flinch slightly away from me and look desperately for another place to sit, anywhere but next to me. She turned back, seeing that there was no hope, and slowly started to sit down next to me. I glared at her once more and harshly moved my books from the table spot that should be hers, inwardly smiling and whooping as my plan worked.

Every time her scent wafted towards me I faked a wince, scooting further and further away. I made no move to talk to her or even look her in the eye again the entire class, my mind busy trying to get into hers. It was practically impossible. I could not get any of her thoughts, and it frustrated me, while at the same time it made my plan even better. If I couldn't get into her head, then I wouldn't have to hear the riddiculus romantic thoughts that most girls were thinking when they were even close to me.

The entire class she looked at me with terror when she was forced to look my way, and I watched her from the corner of my eye. It was quite amusing, seeing this little human girl acting this way. I laughed too softly for any human to hear as the bell rang, sending her rushing from her seat out the door. I took my time collecting my things, waiting until I was the last one out of the classroom. I knew that I would have to work hard to trick Alice and Jasper, and I took the extra time before lunch to compose myself. I breathed in to calm myself, an old human habit, and walked out, the plan laid out perfectly in my head.

**So yeah…I was going to do the whole story in this chapter, but I want to know what you guys think before I continue. Thanks for reading!**

**~Ash**


End file.
